Underwind-residue removers can be provided in a ring-spinning machine, for example, for removing the yarn or thread residue in the underwind region below the bobbin-receiving portion of the spindles of such machines.
In DE 41 40 049, for example, a spinning machine with a traveling cleaner and underwind-residue remover is known in which with the aid of a single wire or cable a connection is made between the traveling cleaner disposed ahead of the spindle row and the movable underwind-residue remover behind the spindle row.
DE 42 31 737 describes a system in which the underwind-residue remover is displaceable in a guide rail or track which can lie behind the spindle row and whereby the underwind-residue remover is connectable with a traveling cleaner by a synchronizing drive system. In all cases, the tractive element which was used to displace the underwind-residue removal had to pass through the creel and had to be matched to the different configurations of the creels which were used. The tractive element generally was disposed in the open since the housing of the tractive element was very expensive and difficult to achieve. There thus was a considerable risk of injury to operating personnel. For guiding the tractive element, space had to be provided which could not be occupied by other machine parts and frequently, therefore, this complicated the construction of the machine.